narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun God Method
Sun God Method Through the masterful invocation of the Curse Mark of the Sun God, one can utilize the Sun God Method, based on the principles of the . |image=Kogasu SunGodMethod.jpg |kanji=太陽神形式 |romaji= Taiyokami Keishiki |english tv=Sun God Method |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Curse Mark of the Sun God, Scorch Release Chakra Mode |related jutsu=Moon God Method |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Scorch Release, Hiden~Taiyokami Clan, Nintaijutsu, Juinjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Scorch Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kogasu |hand signs=Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Horse, Ram, Grasp |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Sun God Method (太陽神形式, Taiyokami Keishiki) is a unique transformation created by and unique to Kogasu of the Taiyōkami Clan, due to his simultaneous use of both, the Curse Mark of the Sun God and Scorch Release Chakra Mode. It is the antithesis to the Moon God Method popularly used by the Tsukikami Clan, though their technique is known by at least two individuals. Kogasu is the only member of the clan seen utilizing the technique, due to him creating it. He has decided to pass down its usage to more experienced clan members in the event of his death. Appearance At will, Kogasu is able to activate the Curse Mark of the Sun God, causing a red band to surround his upper head and eyes before a single red point extends down his eyes and well as the entirety of his neck. The marks then extend down the length of his arms and torso, forming a complex and intricate pattern on his lower abs. Kogasu's hair turns black and grows long in length and his teeth are transformed into massive canines. Usage Upon activating the technique, Kogasu gains the ability to manipulate heat and radiation, including nature transformations in which fire and wind is used. His speed, durability and fighting prowess are increased exponentially and at his current place in time, the limits of the this technique aren't known. Due to how the clan developed the technique, only one person within the clan can possess it at any given time, even if others possess its requirements. Upon that person dying, the next person in chronological order of birth within the clan will be able to utilize the technique, if and only if they possess the capacity to use the Scorch Release Chakra Mode and actually possess the Curse Mark of the Sun God, with Kogasu personally passing it down to them. Currently, Kogasu Taiyokami is the only known user of the Sun God Method, as he developed it. Abilities So far, he has shown the ability to change the structure of his hands to produce greater impact force when utilizing taijutsu, as well as an array of Sun God techniques. As shown in his battle with Tsuyoshi Otsutsuki, during his journey with Osamu, this form is capable of burning away powerful genjutsu, making them useless as long as his is in this form. At any given time while this technique is active, Kogasu has the mass and gravity of the Sun itself, on a personal level. Due to this, Space-Time techniques which are capable of teleporting a target, such as Kamui and Amenotejikara are useless against him, as it would be like trying to move the Sun itself from its respective position, a feat that would require so much chakra that it would kill the user in question long before anything occurred, as heavier or more massive objects require more chakra. At any given time, he can increase his personal "mass", at most to that of a Neutron Star. By increasing his personal mass to such a limit, he becomes nearly impenetrable due to his density, as chakra and matter itself can't pierce his body. If not for the natural energy within his curse mark, the Truth-Seeking Ball would be able to harm him, though this is no longer the case. A technique capable of rewriting the properties of a given space, like , are capable of moving Kogasu to a new location, though techniques like Kamui and aren't capable of such a feat and would certainly kill its user upon attempting such an action. As proof of his extreme durability, Dust Release techniques prove ineffective against him in this state. His personal gravity is of such extremes that it was take a speed one-third the speed of light to escape his influence. It is so extreme that light bouncing off of him is curve to where you can only see half of his body at any given time, meaning he could make himself invisible from the front but not the back, and vice-versa. Besides his sheer mass and density, he is able to emit a magnetic field by circulating and rotating his chakra through his body at immense speed, creating a personal, but very powerful magnetic field via a solar dynamo, approximately 1016 the strength of the Earth's magnetic field. At his max, Kogasu can generate a magnetic field of 1019 times the strengths of the Earths magnetic field, as any higher would cause objects around him to collapse into gravitational singularities before detonating in extreme explosions. This makes him more powerful than any Magnet Release user could hope to be, as stars have a much larger magnetic field than planets. At its max potential, the magnetic field produced is so powerful, that it is lethal, out to a distance of 1000 ftdue to the strong magnetic field distorting the electron clouds of the subject's constituent atoms, rendering the chemistry of life impossible. At a low intensity, he can make regeneration impossible for an opponent, including the negation of the process of Medical Ninjutsu. At a slightly higher level, he can inhibit the opponent's mental processes, preventing things like telekinetic abilities from affecting him. At a much higher level, he can outright put the opponent in a state of slowly induced death by inhibiting their chemistry completely. Due to the sheer magnetic fields he is capable of producing, he tends to keep this field limited to an area of approximately 3 feet from the surface of his body but can freely shape and extend this field at will. The only shinobi shown capable of fighting this power thus far is Osamu Otsutsuki. He is capable of using this state offensively by "throwing" his mass at oncoming objects, allowing him to compress them to such an extent that they are useless. Should he throw a small amount of his "neutron mass" at someone, its gravity is enough to kill them instantly. Oncoming projectiles will be rended into atoms and the protons and neutrons the atoms are composed off will fragment, creating a short period of fission on the surface of Kogasu's body, while also releasing deadly gamma rays. By shaping his magnetic field around his body and limbs, he can personally direct this intense gamma rays towards specific targets, inducing radiation poisoning along with immense heat. Kogasu is unaffected by this. The magnetic fields he is capable of generating are so strong that they render vacuum bi-refringent and is capable of distorting and magnifying images, granting him magnetic lensing. By shaping his personally produced magnetic fields into extensions of his body, he can obliterate objects using them, physically shattering their atomic structure. From his body, Kogasu is able to generate temperatures in upwards of twenty-seven million degrees Fahrenheit, as well as untold amounts of pressure. At its maximum temperature, Kogasu is able to cancel and negate the functions of other techniques and matter, while making it so energetic that it simply breaks down into nothing. Being like the Sun itself, Kogasu is able to generate plasma from his body or by super-heating fire into plasma, which emit no visible light. By channeling Lightning Release through this plasma, which has, form many purposes, infinite conductivity, he can boost his own electrical attacks to extraordinary standards, even going as far as doing the same with real lightning. Combining plasma with the immense heat, pressure and magnetism he is capable of generating, he can produce miniature solar prominences, bright, large gaseous features extending from his body in the shape of a loop. Upon causing these prominences to break off, Kogasu can generate a coronal mass ejection, a massive burst of plasma, electrons, protons, electromagnetic radiation and magnetic field. This can release a shockwave composed of solar energetic particles, which can cause geomagnetic storms powerful enough to disrupt Earth's magnetic field, via compressing it. When this occurs, Auroras can be seen around Earth's poles, showing just how powerful Kogasu's Scorch Release prowess is. His generation of geomagnetic storms allow him to change the direction of magnetic field lines and even allow him to change the polarity of himself and others, allowing him to attract or repulse objects or people at will. By emitting solar winds at magnetically adapted opponents, Kogasu can blast away their magnetic fields, making it extremely difficult, if not impossible for them conjure magnetic fields, let alone manipulate anything using magnetism. Trivia *Contrary to the Taiyōkami Clan considering this technique as being the most powerful technique within the clan, Kogasu actually invented it himself, which is why he is the first to use it. Because he created the technique, he knows how it will function and has decided to only let its secrets be passed down after his death, otherwise it could destroy the clan if passed down to its younger members before then. *Contrary to its name, the "Sun God Method" doesn't give the user "God-like" abilities. Its named that way because the character the Author based Kogasu on, had his powers given to him by a guy named "Ra", the "Egyptian God of the Sun". Trivia *The Sun God Method uses the reversed handsigns of the Moon God Method. *The way the technique itself can keep the magnetic field confined to the user is similar in functionality to a Halbach Cylinder. Category:Juinjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Senjutsu Category:Nintaijutsu Category:Scorch Release